


Kevin Cat Sitter

by avengerpercy



Series: I know I’m not your answer but if you ask me it’s yes [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: A lot of ice cream, Bisexual Kevin Day, Domestic Fluff, Exy (All For The Game), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, POV Kevin Day, Professional Exy (All For The Game), Professional Exy Player Andrew Minyard, Professional Exy Player Neil Josten, Stressed Kevin Day, andrew is a momma duck, katelyn is pregnant, kevin and the cats, kevin is a disaster, like he always is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerpercy/pseuds/avengerpercy
Summary: Katelyn is having a baby. Andrew and Neil need someone to take care of the cats so them can go visit her and Aaron.Kevin is the chosen one.This work is part of a series but they can be read separately.
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Original Male Character(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: I know I’m not your answer but if you ask me it’s yes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978882
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Kevin Cat Sitter

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! This work is part of a series but they can be read separately.

Kevin had somethings that he knew for sure: exy is the best thing in the world, soda is bad for your health, vegetables are good for your health and he would regret spending the next few days at Andrew and Neil's.

To be honest, he was not sure how he got to that point. This seems to happen a lot to him. He came to a point and thought "HOW did I get in this situation?" This was one of those moments. But here he was, sitting on one of the uncomfortable seats at the airport, waiting for Andrew or Neil, or both, to pick him up.

Don't misjudge him, he loved spending time with his friends. Neil was always willing to talk about exy and Andrew was a great company when he wasn't complaining about them talking about exy. Eternal paradox. But, he was a little nervous, since it had been a few years since the last time it was just the three of them under the same roof and this time he would have a big responsibility.

After Andrew graduated he joined Kevin's team but was transferred to Neil and Matt's team earlier this year. With Andrew and Neil on the same team, they were the biggest rivals in the league in terms of the game. Jeremy was on the same team as Kevin, and Jean was planning to move as soon as the current backliner retired, probably at the end of this season.

Andrew would never admit it, but Kevin was sure that one reason he switched teams was Aaron. Katelyn is pregnant and Neil plays in the same state they live in, so Andrew could keep an eye on his brother. Their relationship had improved a lot since the beginning of weekly therapies with Bee. The pregnancy had not been planned, but they decided to keep the baby. Graduating would be more difficult for both of them now, but neither of them would give up on the dream of medicine and Kevin knew they would make it.

Kevin's thoughts were interrupted when a luxury car honked in front of him. The first thing Andrew had done with his first salary as a professional player was to buy a car even more extravagant than Maserati, which was now Neil's. Kevin was happy that Andrew hadn't used all the money on ice cream and cake. He probably hadn't had enough money left over for so much crap after he bought the car.

He got up and put the suitcase in the trunk as soon as Andrew opened it. Seeing no one in the passenger seat, he opened the front door of the car and sat down on the comfortable seat.

"If anything happens to my cats I will kill you," Andrew said, without even looking in his direction. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Hi to you too. Good to see you. All right? Yes, I'm fine. Is that you?" Kevin said sarcastically.

"Hi. If anything happens to my cats, I will kill you. ”

"Relax. I took care of Jeremy for months. It shouldn't be much different. ”

Andrew grunted, accelerating the car as soon as they left the airport.

“Jeremy is like a golden retriever. My cats are far, far above that level, Day. ”

Kevin smiled, with a little desperation. He was already sorry where he had gone.

"I'm sure we'll have a few days for you to teach me how to care for cats." Kevin sighed. "Speaking of which, how's Katelyn doing?"

"Speaking of which, you talk too much," Andrew responded with an air of irritation, but Kevin saw how relaxed he was on the bench. He wore black pants and blouse, but his armbands were not monochromatic as usual, there were fine orange details that vaguely resembled a fox, very ugly by the way, which had probably been Neil's work. He loved doing things by hand for Andrew but the poor guy didn't have much talent for it. "She is as good as someone with another parasitic human trying to open you from the inside out," Andrew said eventually.

"When you talk like that you totally lose the magic," Kevin said smiling. He knew that deep down Andrew was a little scared of the situation. To tell the truth, everyone was, since none of them were used to babies. Aaron had freaked out several times in the past few months and Kevin didn't blame him.

The rest of the journey was in comfortable silence. Kevin realized that the car's dashboard lighter was missing. Wincing, he thought that probably the first thing Andrew had done when he bought the car was to throw the damn object in the trash.

The couple lived in a residential neighborhood, not far from their team's stadium. Kevin had not yet visited the house, since Andrew had recently moved and, consequently, Neil decided that he wanted a real house now that the two would be together for real and probably would not change teams anytime soon.

They would spend less time at the house next year, as Kevin had already heard rumors that Neil and Andrew would be called up at the end of the year for the national team. Kevin had started training with the official team a few months ago when he was drafted. In spite of everything, he had not been the first of the three to attract the eyes of the national team coaches. Since the third year with Palmetto's team, Andrew received the email that called him to the national team, after _he_ scored the last goal in the game, and the foxes won the championships against the trojans, And since his third year with Palmetto's team, he has refused. Kevin had almost cried (okay, maybe he did, but it was just a little) when Andrew first refused. It was not at all common for someone who was not yet on a professional team to be called nationally, but everyone saw the talent Andrew had in the goal. He never explained himself, but Kevin knew he would only accept it when Neil was summoned too. Andrew wouldn't spend more time than necessary on an Exy court, even if that was every player's dream.

He felt the car slow down considerably, and realized that they were already on the street at the couple's house. It had high walls since Neil and Andrew highly valued security. He can see several cameras scattered over the high wall, and the gates were thick and open. Andrew opened the gate with a remote, and the house was on display. It had two floors and was very beautiful, with a well-kept garden. Kevin was happy that his friends were living the happy life they so deserved. The car was parked in the garage, and Andrew left without saying anything, entering a door on the side that probably led into the house. Kevin shook his head smiling and got out of the car, stopping to pick up his small suitcase from the trunk. He went towards the door that the shortest had passed, and came across a Neil standing in the middle of the kitchen, looking very happy with Kevin's arrival.

Suspicious.

Very suspicious.

"Kevin!" He exclaimed with a smile. “How long, isn't it? I missed you so much. ”

Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Which lamp is burned out?"

“There is no burnt light, I'm just happy to see you! I can't believe you think so little of me. ”

Kevin rolled his eyes and waited.

"OK. It's the hallway light. ” Neil snorted and crossed his arms. He was wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt that highlighted his ice-blue eyes. The hair was cut on the sides and the top was longer, some soft curls falling on his face.

“You know, you guys have money. You should buy a ladder. ”

Neil looked at him.

“We bought it. But the light in the hallway ceiling is very high. ” He said sulkily. Kevin laughed out loud, it was so good to make fun of their height.

"I'm going to have to tell everyone that you and Andrew can't even reach the lamp with a ladder."

Neil narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare."

He would answer that, yes, he would dare but he was interrupted by the vision of hell.

Andrew walked over to the huge refrigerator that occupied one corner of the spacious kitchen. It was really huge. Probably the twins, Neil and Kevin would be able to live inside that fridge easily, and there would still be space. He walked over to the fridge and opened one of the compartments, which turned out to be a giant equality freezer. And inside the freezer, there was a stock. That's right.

Ice cream.

“Andrew! What the fuck ?! ” Kevin stomped his feet until he was closer to the fridge, and took a closer look. He wanted to unsee what he saw.

"It's ice cream." He shrugged and closed the freezer door. "And if you leave the door open and they melt, I'll kill you."

It wasn't even an hour that they were together and it was the second death threat. He probably should have done the will before he left. He hoped that Wymack and Ethan would avenge his murder.

"What do you need so much ice cream for?"

“You never know when the supermarket will be short on ice cream”

"And do you plan to be the supermarket supplier when that happens?"

"Didn't you have a lamp to change?" Andrew asked as he stuffed a scoop full of ice cream in his mouth. “Less judging my ice creams, more changing the lamp. It will not change on its own. ” Andrew said as he guided him into the damn hall with the damn broken lamp.

Changing the lamp was pretty easy. He had already gotten used to it, since college, that task has always was his. Neil always said that if he was supposed to be tall, at least he should be useful for something. It was fate: tall people serve to reach things that short people cannot. Kevin had seen a stool in one corner of the kitchen, which they were supposed to use to reach the top shelves in the cupboard, and he couldn't wait to make fun of them both. Family is the best thing in the world, he could do these things and he only had a 45% chance of dying in an extremely painful way.

After changing the lamp and making fun of them because of the stool - and having escaped physically intact - Kevin decided that he should stop dragging the suitcase back and forth.

"Where is my room be?" He asked.

Andrew and Neil looked at each other and talked without words. It was a very interesting thing to watch. Neil raised both eyebrows and Andrew responded by looking away from Kevin quickly. Neil laughed. Kevin certainly wasn't going to like what was coming.

"I will show you where you can leave your clothes."

They went up the stairs and passed some doors that neither Neil nor Andrew bothered to say what they were. He would probably have to find out where things were by himself. The last door in the hall was open, and when Kevin entered he saw what looked like a cat sanctuary.

There were dozens of toys, and two scraper towers and nets so large that Andrew could probably use them. Okay, maybe Kevin was overreacting a little. But, it was really impressive. Kevin almost wanted to be one of the cats. But then he thought cats weren't playing exy and he shuddered.

The bed was occupied by them. They both looked a little grumpy, probably a side effect of spending so much time with Andrew. The cats looked perfectly comfortable on the king-size bed.

"Good. This is the cat room, as you can see. ” Neil said, climbing on the bed and picking up the fattest, furriest cat Kevin had ever seen. “Sir doesn't like strangers very much, but if she agrees you can sleep here. If not, you're going to have to sleep on the couch. ” He shrugged. "I would offer you our bed after we leave, but I don't think you're going to want to sleep there."

Yes, Kevin had already heard what they were doing in a room, and, thank you, he didn't want to sleep in that bed.

"It's not like we never used the sofa," Andrew said, looking very smug.

"I definitely didn't need to know that," Kevin said with a frown. "I think I'm going to sleep in the car."

Neil laughed, having the decency to turn a little red.

"Oops?"

"MY GOD I SAT IN THAT CAR"

“There is no need to do so much drama, we cleaned it and sent it to the car wash later. We also had the sofa washed. ” Andrew said, rolling his eyes.

Kevin looked at him suspiciously, now suspicious of all places in the house.

“Why can't I stay in the other room? Neil had told me there were three. ”

“Maybe I forgot to buy a bed. Or furniture in general. But, don't worry, one of the drawers in the cat's dresser is empty so you can shove your stuff. ”

The cat on his lap didn't seem very happy with the idea of an intruder using his stuff, but Kevin was unmoved. He wouldn't let the cat win. He would sleep in that bed and he would use that dresser.

"I will stay in this room." He said confidently.

——

“I'm going to stay here in the living room. I think I'm going to leave my things in the suitcase, I don't need to take them out of here. ” Kevin said as he scanned the couch. It looked very comfortable, and it was big. Some parts were movable so he could get together in a way that resembled a bed. It was okay. He didn't need that stupid room with those stupid cats.

"Kevin, don't let the cats rule you," Neil said, looking very happy. Nothing good happened when Neil looked happy like that.

“Neil, she almost took my hand away. I'm Kevin Day, I need my hand. ”

"Stop talking bad about my cat, she didn't even touch you," Andrew said, sitting on the couch.

“But she was certainly thinking. I saw it in her eyes. ”

“How nice to know that you understand a cat's thoughts. This will be very useful in the next few days. ” Neil said, sitting down next to Andrew. "Now you're going to make popcorn, the packages are in the cupboard over the microwave."

"I am not your servant," Kevin said and stomped his foot. To show his point, he stamped his feet to the kitchen, where he also made a point of slamming the cabinet door. Loose. While the popcorn popped in the microwave, he scanned the kitchen until he found a large bowl, and set it on the white marble counter in the sink. Then he opened the refrigerator and found natural orange juice, which must have been Neil's work. He took the juice and three glasses back to the living room and set them on the coffee table. Neil and Andrew had changed positions, and Josten was sitting on the blonde's lap, looking very full of himself. Kevin rolled his eyes (he was already starting to act like Andrew) and went back to the kitchen, where he transferred the contents of the packet of ready popcorn to the bowl and put another packet to pop in the microwave.

After finishing with the popcorn, he went back to the living room and sat on the couch, the bowl between him and Neil (and Andrew). They spent the rest of the night watching action movies and making small talk. When Neil started yawning, Andrew decided he was late enough to sleep, so after the three of them had made Kevin's bed, they said good night (or, Neil said good night) and went upstairs to their room.

Kevin rolled over on the comfortable couch for what seemed like forever, but he couldn't sleep. He checked the phone and saw that Ethan had asked how things were going. He replied that everything was fine, but that these cats were the most spoiled animals that had ever put their feet - paws - on the face of the earth.

  
  


——-

Kevin woke up with a weight on his chest. Not figuratively. Literally.

He opened his eyes and saw Sir staring at him, looking very comfortable in her position, lying on his chest.

"What you want?" Kevin asked. Now he was talking to animals. Great.

The cat happily did not answer, just blinked his big green eyes slowly. After a few seconds, they felt another pair of paws on his body, and King joined Sir on his chest.

"I am not a pillow." He said and tried to fend off the cats, who meowed indignantly at him. He managed to get the bugs out with a few more attempts and stretched. He looked at his cell phone and saw that it was still early, Andrew should still be sleeping and Neil should be running on the streets or on the treadmill at the gym he knew was somewhere in the house. The cats meowed again and started up the stairs, turning to him and meowing again when they realized that Kevin was not moving.

"Are you calling me?" He asked. The cats, again, did not respond. Kevin got up and walked towards the cats, who continued up the stairs to their room. When Kevin entered, they meowed desperately to one of the dresser doors, and when Kevin opened it he realized that this was where the ration was. He scanned the room and saw two bowls personalized with the names of the cats and a water fountain on the side. He shook his head at the extravagance and put some food in each bowl, the cats running around to eat the contents as if it were the most amazing thing in the world.

"I see that you are getting along," Neil said. Kevin turned and saw him standing on the doorstep, his cheeks red from exercise and his hair was a little damp with sweat.

"If you call them to stomp me until I wake up and then demand that I come up here to feed them to 'get along', then yes, I think we are getting along."

Neil laughed at Kevin's drama.

“Usually this is the time I give them food, but as I left they probably thought it was easier to wake you up than Andrew. By the way, I made a list of how to take care of them. When we leave, I'll give it to you. ”

"Okay," Kevin replied. Neil smiled and left the room, probably going to take a shower.

He was hungry since dinner had basically been popcorn. He went downstairs and went to the kitchen, where he looked for something acceptable to make breakfast. He almost had a heart attack when he opened one of the closet doors and found a supply of candy. He didn't know how Andrew could handle eating so much crap without getting sick, it was a talent.

Finally, he found a box of oats and decided to make oatmeal since it was something that no one would despise. He and Neil could put fruit and Andrew could fill it with disgusting things. Everyone would be happy.

He separated the ingredients and put the coffee on while he cut the fruit and picked up the things he knew Andrew liked. It was kind of scary to think how much he knew them both, and how much they knew him.

As he mixed oats with almond milk, he heard footsteps and voices approaching. He turned and saw Neil and Andrew coming, ignoring him. Andrew looked as happy as he did every morning, that is, not at all happy. Neil had the energy of ten children together. Andrew sat at the table while Neil poured three cups of coffee. Kevin turned off the heat and separated the bowls of oatmeal, giving the disgusting one to Andrew and the fruit one to Neil. He took his own and sat down at the table.

"Thanks, Kev," Neil said.

"Hm," Andrew grunted, which in Andrew's morning language was the most Kevin would get.

The three ate in silence until Andrew's cell phone rang. He looked at the device as if he expected it to explode, then sighed and answered it.

"What." He said, which meant it must be Aaron or one of the other Foxes since normally Andrew just answered and was silent until the person on the line said what he wanted.

"How much time? Hm. OK. It's all right. OK." and hung up the call.

"What's up?" Neil asked after exactly 6 seconds, which was a lot coming from him.

"Katelyn went into labor," he replied and continued to eat calmly. Neil continued to stare at him. He looked back. Kevin knew that very well, and he knew they could stay like that all day.

"Shouldn't you, I don't know, freak out a little more about this?" Interfered

“Nope. Everything is ready, just wait for the baby to get out. Ew. ” Andrew said, frowning at the bowl at the end.

“We already have everything in order, and Aaron said that giving birth takes time. Thank you but I don't feel like spending hours watching this. We will wait in a hotel until the baby decides she wants to leave. We really don't want to spend more time in the hospital than necessary. ” Neil spoke.

"Oookay then."

  
  


\------------------

He saw it when he went to get the tv remote controll. The remote was away from the couch, next to a photograph. Kevin had seen it at a glance but hadn't paid attention. Now that he was close, he could see better.

Andrew and Neil were facing each other, a large book opens on a table behind them. Neil was wearing one of the team's shirts, a blazer on top, and black jeans. Andrew was dressed similarly, but with a black blouse under his blazer. Neil had a small smile on his face and Andrew looked… soft. On the side of this photo was another, of them signing the book.

No. What the...

"What the fuck is that?" Kevin managed to ask after a few seconds of shock.

"Hm?" Neil said. He was lying on the couch, his head on Andrew's lap. Kevin left the front of the photo and pointed it out in an exaggerated way. "Ah yes. It's the day we got married. ”

What

"What."

"From the day we got married." Neil said as if to say “the day we went to buy pasta at the market”.

Kevin turned to take a closer look at the photo and realized it was years old. Neil and Andrew hadn't changed much, but Kevin knew them well. It was probably Andrew's penultimate year with the Foxes.

They had actually gotten married and didn't tell anyone. Kevin had lost so many bets. Everyone on the team did. Most had bet that Andrew and Neil would be the last to get married if they ever got married. For a long time, most of them did not even believe that what they had involved any feelings. But Kevin always knew, Andrew and Neil always acted as if Kevin didn't exist so it had helped him to win lots and lots of bets. But not this one.

"You guys got married and didn't invite me." He said, kind of hurt

Neil laughed and Andrew rolled his eyes.

“We didn't invite anyone. It was nothing. Now give me remote. ”

Andrew replied.

"Nicky is going to scream so much." Kevin thought out loud. “He's going to have a huge party with or without you, I can already see it. Probably with a ton of flowers. My God, Alisson will want to dress you. Will I have to be the best man? I don't want to have to speak. Did you tell Aaron? ”

“Kevin, we already got married. There will be no parties and you are the only one who knows. Aside from the teams, but that was not something they were going to publish. The rivalry Minyard Josten pays off for them. ” Neil shrugged.

The rivalry Minyard Josten has always existed. Neil was always yelling at Andrew on the court, usually in another language. For the public, they hated each other more than anything.

And they were fucking married.

"I have to send this to the group," Kevin said and looked at the two, waiting for them to protest. They didn't seem the least bit concerned, so Kevin took the remote and handed it to Andrew, so it was in search of the cell phone he had left in the kitchen.

First, he sent it to Ethan, because he loved gossip. He should be in class now so he didn't wait for an answer.

Then, he took a deep breath and dropped the bomb on the group of the original Foxes, who also had Wymack and Abby.

09:47 - Kevin: andrew and neil are married

09: 47- Nicky: what

09: 47- Matt: what

09: 47- Allison: what

09:48 - Kevin: yes that's what i said

09: 48- Nicky: HOW did this happen ????

09: 48- Matt: you're kidding with us, right

09: 48- Allison: neil wouldn't get married without telling us right

09: 48- Kevin: apparently yes because I saw their wedding picture

09: 49- Dan: WHEN

09:49: Kevin: Andrew's penultimate year

He then turned off the cell phone. A few seconds later he heard Andrew and Neil's cell phone ringing wildly in the room and smiled wickedly. They would suffer a lot because of that. Ah, how good it was to cause chaos.

When he returned to the room Neil and Andrew looked at him cruelly, and he smiled.

“How's the guy history guy? I think he would like to see some of his videos from the university days. ” Andrew said.

Kevin stopped smiling and narrowed his eyes at him.

"What videos?"

"Lots of videos." Neil replied smiling. Kevin has already mentioned that it is never a good thing when Neil is smiling so happily.

"We have enough material to blackmail 10 Kevins," Andrew added and massaged one of his hands through Neil's curls that were spread on his lap. “If I were you, I wouldn't be so sure of me. Will the history guy still love you after he sees you crying hugging that huge frog that Nicky gave you because you missed a question in the test? ”

"Do you have this recorded?" Kevin asked desperately.

Andrew hummed, almost smiling. He loved to see Kevin freak out.

“Aaron recorded it and sent it to Nicky, who sent it to me. It's in the ‘Kevin Day embarrassing moments’ folder, there are hundreds of videos there, everyone helped. ” Neil commented.

"You're joking," Kevin replied, but he knew he wasn't. It looked exactly like something the team would do.

"If you don't tell anyone on the team about the stool, I won't tell the history." Andrew proposed.

"Done." That was the best offer he would be offered. "And his name is not the history guy, I know you remember that." He said and sat on the other end of the sofa.

Andrew had probably never called Ethan by name. Which was good, because if he didn't really like him, he wouldn't even bother to say anything. Kevin had met him last year with the Foxes, and after a few months of friendship, they started dating. Ethan had graduated in history and was now teaching in the same city where Kevin played. He never imagined himself in a stable relationship, and it was good. It was nice to have someone to talk to, and Ethan knew a lot. Kevin knew they would be together, but the public still didn't know anything. Kevin's last public relationship was with Thea, but they had ended amicably after realizing that they just didn't fit together as a couple. Then, a while later Kevin met Ethan and everything seemed to come from another perspective. He barely believed that this was his life: he had someone waiting for him at home, played Exy on a great team, would play in the Olympics, had friends who were like family, a great relationship with his father, and no Riko. Sometimes he would spend days on end without even remembering him. And sometimes he would wake up because of a nightmare. But he was happy. He loved the life he had.

Andrew had thrown in his face a few times what he had said about being straight, all those years ago, and he knew he deserved it. The world overturns.

Neil and Andrew had not yet told the public that they were together, and they were not planning either. The Minyard-Josten rivalry was one of the most talked-about things in all sports, and the whole team had fun, sending links to reports and videos about it.

The three stayed on the couch for a while, until Andrew decided it was time to go.

"Here," Neil spoke, handing Kevin a key ring and notepad. “Here are all the keys. The notepad have the password for Wi-Fi, and also the password for security alarms and stuff. Andrew also wrote what cats need and schedules. ”

"Okay," Kevin replied.

"Okay." Neil shook his head and headed for the garage, where Andrew was already waiting. Soon the car backed up, and they were gone.

Kevin was alone. With cats.

The list of things they needed was quite simple. Food several times a day, at scheduled times. Apparently, he also had to brush the cats, and pet them. Kevin felt like a father. He wondered if that's how Andrew felt all those years at university when he was the momma duck of the lot.

A few hours after his friends left, Kevin realized that yes, looking after the cats was very different than looking after Jeremy. He needed to remember to put food in the bowl. He needed to remember to look if the sand was still clean. He needed to remember to look to make sure the cats were still in the house.

He forgot the last one.

Seriously, it wasn't his fault. Not even a little. But the cats were very similar and he only realized that one was missing when it came time to feed him again and he only had one.

"Sir?" Kevin called. At least he thought it was Sir who was gone.

The cat did not answer. It was already becoming routine.

"Sir?" He called louder, coming down the stairs. Nothing. "Psipsipsipsi?"

He didn't know exactly what psipsipsi meant but it always worked when Neil wanted to get the cats' attention. Kevin thought he either did it wrong or the cats really hated him, because neither of them showed up. King must still be eating, Kevin hoped she wouldn't eat Sir's food.

"Damn it." He cursed. The cat was not in the room. The animal was not in the living room. It was also not in the bathroom or garage. Kevin was about to sit on the floor and cry in despair when he heard a meow from the kitchen. He entered the room but saw nothing.

"Psipsipsipsi?" He tried again and heard a suspicious meow coming from the corner where the monster fridge was. He approached to investigate, looking from under the table, but he saw nothing. He opened the refrigerator suspiciously, but Sir was not in there either (amen). He was almost giving up when he heard the meow again.

He bent down and looked under the fridge, and saw something that suspiciously looked very much like a hairy tail.

“Your motherfucker. How did you get in there? ”

The cat meowed painfully as if she couldn't get out.

“Well, you came in alone now that you leave alone. I am not your nanny. ”

Technically, he was the nanny. But he wouldn't let the cat win. He wouldn't move a finger to get the cat out of behind the fridge.

\---------------

Ten minutes later, Kevin finally managed to pull the fridge enough to free Sir. That thing honestly weighed a ton. The cat came out from behind the fridge and circled Kevin's legs, almost knocking him to the floor. Then she climbed on top of the counter and looked at him.

"You're welcome," Kevin said and started pushing the refrigerator back with his back. That was enough exercise for three days at the gym. "Go eat, I already served your food."

The cat didn't move, so Kevin picked it up, fortunately not being scratched in the process.

He jumped the stairs two at a time, and when he reached the cats' room he saw that the two bowls were empty.

"King!" He exclaimed, looking at the cat with reproach. The animal just continued to lick its paw hair, not at all uncomfortable.

"You really are Andrew and Neil's," Kevin grunted as he put food in Sir's bowl.

While the cat ate, he looked in the drawers until he found the hairbrush, and approached the cat that was on the bed. The cat didn't care, and Kevin managed to brush his hair without major accidents. Sir also seemed to be used to it, so he was soon done with all the tasks and was more than ready to fall on the couch and sleep.

He had spent time at the home gym shortly after Andrew and Neil had left, and shortly afterward he had showered. He had made a light dinner with the things in the cupboards, and he had talked to Ethan for hours on end.

He checked his cell phone and saw that Neil had just told him that the baby was not yet born, which should happen in the late morning or the morning of the next day. Go Katelyn.

Taking care of two cats was very tiring, Kevin didn't know how Aaron was going to cope with a baby. But, that was a problem for later. He settled on the couch, and closed his eyes, sleeping soundly until he woke up with the cat on top of him for the second time in a row.

"Good Morning," Kevin said to Sir.

"Meow" the cat replied. This was progress, it was no longer being ignored.

Kevin sat down, the cat jumping from his lap to the floor. He stretched, his back cracking a little. Suppressing a yawn, he went to the kitchen to fetch water from the fridge.

That's when the nightmare started.

The worst part is that Kevin was awake.

"Damn it." He said when he saw that the fridge was off. Then he remembered the stock of ice cream. "No no no no." He chanted and prayed, but his prayers were not answered since when he opened one of the ice creams it was completely melted. He hoped Andrew liked ice cream juice.

He ran into the living room and found his cell phone, seeing that it was still early. Ethan was still sleeping, but Kevin sent an audio anyway.

“The fridge is off. All the ice creams have melted. You may never see me alive again. Tell Dan that I don't regret giving everyone a nutritional plan last Christmas. ” He said in a shaky voice, these would probably be his last words.

Then he had an idea.

How had he not thought of that before?

He would go to the supermarket and buy more ice cream, Andrew would never notice the difference.

Decided, he went back to the fridge and checked to see if anything was damaged due to the lack of power. Fortunately, the only ones affected were ice cream. Kevin didn't know what had happened to the refrigerator to stop working, but he hoped it would be resolved when he returned with the new ones.

Sighing, he took the Maserati key and went to the garage. He had learned to drive a while ago, but it still made him a little nervous and anxious. He left the garage very slowly, opening the gate and then looking for a supermarket on the GPS.

He found a nearby market and filled one of the carts with frozen dessert. This was the worst day in Kevin's life. He couldn't believe he was buying 15 pints of ice cream. After taking some of the ones he knew Andrew liked, he paid (the cashier girl looked at him strangely) and went back to the car. As soon as he closed the door and fastened his seat belt, his cell phone rang.

"Kevin." Ethan said, looking exasperated.

"Hmmm… hi?" answered.

"Please don't tell me that you bought more ice cream."

“Of course I bought it! I am still too young and handsome to die! ”

He heard Ethan sigh.

"You have to stop spending so much time with Nicky, you're talking like him."

Kevin snorted.

“Why did you ask about ice cream? Of course I bought it, Andrew loves ice cream more than cats. Okay, maybe not. But he was going to kill me slowly if there was nothing in the freezer when he returned. I bought 15 pints, I hope it will be enough. ”

"You bought 15 pints."

"Yes."

"15 pints."

"Yes, that's what I said."

"Didn't you think about ... I don't know ... just turning on the fridge again?"

"..."

“Because you know this is how fridges work, right? You plug it in and they cool the food. They even freeze the food. ”

"..."

"Kevin."

"well…"

He heard Ethan laughing out loud. Well, now that he had spoken it really seemed obvious, but Kevin was desperate and he wasn't thinking straight.

"Stop laughing at me!" He exclaimed

"I will never let you forget that." I said, still laughing. Kevin grunted and hung up. He had no support even from his boyfriend, the world was ending.

Irritated, he angrily drove to Neil's house, where he angrily opened the gate and angrily stuffed the ice cream in the fridge. He had to work hard to make everything fit, but in the end, everything worked out. Then he spent a few minutes pushing the fridge to realize that yes, the plower pug was not on. Fuck that cat. Useless cat.

After making sure the refrigerator was working, he made a green juice and drank it, tidying up the mess he had made in the kitchen shortly thereafter.

How he missed Exy. And Ethan's. Cats were not very good company. He was looking for something to see on Netflix when his phone lit up with a message notification from Neil.

Neil: meet Little Fox. Aaron almost beheaded me when I called her that, so I'm going to make everyone call her that.

A photo was attached, he and Andrew were sitting on a light couch, holding something that looked like a pile of clothes. Neil looked a little scared, and Andrew's face had something that looked suspiciously like a smile.

As soon as he closed the photo he saw that Neil had sent another one, this time closer to the baby. The child was small, with blond hair and eyes closed, her little hand wrapped around one of Andrew's fingers.

Kevin smiled. If he had to babysit demon cats for Andrew and Neil to spend time with his niece, then he would do it without complaint.

Okay, maybe he would complain a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Neil: *laughs*  
> Kevin: oh no
> 
> English is not my first language so if there are any mistakes that's why! if you liked it, please subscribe to be notified when I post another oneshot of this series.


End file.
